Winnie the Pooh Playtime Volume 3: Pooh Party VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Playtime Collection *Spot Disney Bumper * Feature Program Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Pooh Party Episode Titles * "Party Poohper" Intervals * Stay Tuned As Pooh and All His Friends Get Kidnapped in the Woods and Do Some Quick Thinking to Get Out of It. Episode Titles (cont.) * "A Bird in the Hand" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Pooh and His Friends Find Out That Taking Care of a Dog isn't As Easy As Its Looks. Episode Titles (cont.) * "A Pooh Day Afternoon" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producer/Supervising Director: ** "A Bird in Hand" & 'A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Ken Kessel ** "Party Poohper": Karl Gueur * Co-Producer: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon"; Mark Zaslove * Story Editor: ** "A Bird in Hand": Bruce Talkington ** "Party Poohper" & "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Mark Zaslove * Story by: ** "Party Poohper": Mark Zaslove ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon": Jymn Magon * Director: - Terence Harrison * Assistant Story Editor: ** "A Bird in Hand" & "Party Poohper" - Carter Crocker * Teleplay by: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Bruce Talkington & Carter Crocker ** "Party Poohper": Carter Crocker ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon"; Terrie Collins * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Michael Gough & ** "A Bird in Hand" - Chuck McCann ** "Party Poohper" - Ken Sansom ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Hamilton Camp, Tim Hoskins & Patty Parris * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * "Party Poohper"" - Paul Winchell as Tigger * Voice Director: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Andrea Romano * Assistant Producer: ** "A Bird in Hand": Peggy Becker ** "Party Poohper": Barbara Ferro ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Donna Alcock Smith * Assistant Story Editor: ** "Party Poohper": Carter Crocker * Art Director: ** "Party Poohper": Ed Ghertner * Storyboard Designers: ** "A Bird in Hand": Jim McLean ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - Holly Forsyth & Hank Tucker ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Ron Campbell * Storyboard Revisions: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Kathleen Carr, Elizabeth Chapman & Phil Weinstein * Key Layout Design: ** "A Bird in Hand & "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Dennis Greco * Character Design: ** "A Bird in Hand" & "Party Poohper" - Leonard Smith ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Kenny Thompkins * Prop Design: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon"" - David Mink * Background Styling: ** "A Bird in Hand" & "Party Poohper" - Paro Hozumi ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Hye Coh & Bill Lorencz * Color Stylist: ** "A Bird in Hand" & "Party Poohper" - Jill Stirdivant ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Robin Draper * Supervising Timing Director: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Bob Shellhorn ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Marlene Robinson May * Timing Directors: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Carole Beers & James T. Walker ** "Party Poohper" - Dave Brain, Rick Leon & Mitch Rochon ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Rick Leon, Brian Ray, BobTreat & Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Myrna Bushman & Jim Finch * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Script Coordinators: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Mirith Schilder ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Marie Sager * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Artwork Coordinator: Karen Silva * Overseas Animation Coordinator: ** "Party Poohper" - Jamie Mitchell * Talent Coordinator: ** "A Bird in Hand" & "Party Poohper" - Olivia Miner ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Lynne Batchelor * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: ** " A Bird in Hand" & "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinators: ** "A Bird in Hand": Jeffrey Arthur ** "Party Poohper": Barbara Beck ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Jeffrey Arthur & John Royer * Post Production Assistant: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Nanci Battelle * Production Assistants: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Michelle Pappalardo, Nanci Battelle, Wade Zia Nassir & John Royer ** "Party Poohper" - Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker & Leona Jerngian ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Michelle Robinson & Johanne Beaudoin * Shipping Coordinator: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Craig Simpson * Post Production Services by: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Exploding Bunny * Managing Film Editor: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Rich Harrison * "Party Poohper" - Vitello & Associates * Supervising Editor: ** "Party Poohper" & "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Elen Orson * Supervising Sound Editor: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Charlie King, M.P.S.E. ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Roy Braverman * Sound Editor: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. ** "Party Poohper" - Roy Braverman * Dialogue Editor: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Peggy McAffee * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ** "Party Poohper" - Ed Barton * Re-Recording: ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Jon Bavin/Studio 56 * Assistant Editors: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Craig Paulsen & David Lynch * Apprentice Editor: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Thomas Needell & Jennifer Harrison * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Walt Disney Television Animation Australia ** "Party Poohper" - TMS Entertainment, Inc. ** "A Pooh Day Afternoon" - Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Animation Supervisor: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Dale Case * Animation Directors: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Gariden Cooke, Ian Harrowell & Henry Neville * Layout Director: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Kevin Wotton * Animators: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Rowen Avon-Smith, Ty Bosco, Chris Bradley, Andrew Collins, Geoff Collins, Dick Dunn, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Warwick Gilbert, Gerry Gravbner, Lianne Hughes, Dwayne Labbe, Morris Lee, Helen McAdam, Wally Micati, Kathie O'Rourke, Kevin Peaty, Carol Seidl, Richard Slapczynski, Paulo Santo, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szemenyei, Maria Szemenyei, Steven Taylor, Steven Trenbirth, Jean Tych, Kang-Lin Zhu * Assistant Supervisors: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy & Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Beverly McNamara * Background Artists: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Helen Stelle & Ken Wright * Production Manager: ** "A Bird in Hand" - Dan Forster * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1989, 1990, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Closing Previews * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics Category:Winnie the Pooh: Playtime Category:VHS Category:1994 Category:Walt Disney Home Video